


Dear Diary,

by BelievingOreo



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru, princess to a land of her own comes to work under the renowned Lady Rue to better unite her kingdom and that of Rue's. Soon after arriving she meets Prince Mytho, Rue's fiance, and his loyal knight Fakir. Cue some political drama and some of the romantic kind and what you have here is a lovely cliche story about kingdoms and princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary,

**Author's Note:**

> please dont be too occ i pray to god  
> i dont know if i'll actually continue this though

_Dear Diary,  
Today was my first day as Lady Rue’s personal handmaid. Oh she is wonderful! I hope we can become great friends, soon she’ll be Queen Rue married to Prince Mytho! Hopefully I’ll be taken to the castle along with her. Tomorrow though, Prince Mytho will visit Lady Rue and his knight Fakir will accompany him. It is my duty to entertain him with whatever he wishes whilst the prince is here. Although the maids have told me of how his personality is quite an unpleasant one. Lest it be! I refuse to let such a minor matter deter from my excitement._

_I Ahiru Tuttu, princess of Trevark and contender of the throne, hereby swear to stay by Lady Rue’s side even if it means that I must associate with cold hearted people! It is for one good thing only and that is to create a strong bond for my kingdom and theirs._

_Lady Rue already knows of my plans and she intends on telling Prince Mytho tomorrow as well._

_Oh diary! I almost forgot, today it seems I lost my amulet as well. I’ve been so off balance looking for it, I sure do hope someone finds it and returns it to me. My sister would be devastated to think that our mother’s amulet has been lost. Even more so now that she’s entrusted it to me as a parting gift._

_Also the ducks at the pond have taken quite a liking to me and the maid Pique says that it’s never happened before! That they always ran or pecked at those walking by. She also said that ravens have taken to Lady Rue. I wonder what it means, do you think it means anything diary? Also Edel and Uzura have been absolute most helpful in my adjustment to working here! Lilie and Pique, although great have distracted me quite a bit; so Lady Rue had Edel instruct me on how to be a proper handmaiden._

_With love,  
Ahiru _


End file.
